For example, in a printer described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-100006, an exposure device emits an information light (light image) based on image information toward a photosensitive drum. Further, a process cartridge integrally includes a toner-accommodating chamber for storing toner to be supplied to the photosensitive drum and a removed-toner-accommodating chamber for storing waste toner remaining on the photosensitive drum. In the process cartridge, an exposure opening for allowing passage of the information light therethrough is formed between the toner-accommodating chamber and the removed-toner-accommodating chamber. In a state where the process cartridge is attached to the main body, the removed toner-accommodating chamber is disposed above an emission trajectory of the information light, and the toner-accommodating chamber is disposed below the emission trajectory of the information light.
When the process cartridge is detached from the main body, a user holds a holding part provided in the removed toner-accommodating chamber and detaches the process cartridge from the main body.